The Origins of Darkness
The Origins of Darkness is Evilcraft's in-game guide on what's what. It is written from the first-person perspective of an evil sorcerer. It is prefaced in such a way that it seems to be a written legacy for someone who might follow in their footsteps, yet written in a way that indicates that the sorcerer was writing it as they were making the discoveries. Structure The Origins of Darkness is separated into two main parts: the First Age and the Second Age. There is a table of contents at the very beginning of the book, and then five pages (technically six, counting a blank page) of introduction and explanation of how to use the book. The author sometimes colors words differently, with blue signifying items and other Minecraft basics, while red is almost always used to highlight the word blood. Note that these are not clickable links. Clicking the arrows at the bottom of the pages navigate through the book, and shift-clicking will skip through entire sections. Pages including recipes with components explained elsewhere in the book can be clicked to quickly jump to that particular page. At the top left of the book, there is a circular icon that when clicked will take you to the previous major section's table of contents. At the top right of the book, there is an arrow that will take you back to the page that you had visited prior, like an undo button. Transcript Below is an as-it's-written transcript of the Origins of Darkness book. This technically includes spoilers, so keep an air of caution when reading. 'Preface' : "It would seem this world holds more than meets the eye. There are things I will include in this book, my writings of acquired knowledge of the obscurity that resides here. I have discovered a dark way of living with the creatures of this world. "What evil will come of this", I ask myself? "Evil lurks in every corner", I hear a dark voice within me reply. I have discovered a few secrets within this vast world of silly villagers and zombies, something their puny minds will never comprehend. : Many kinds of magic exist in this world, but the kind you can achieve with Blood seems different. I've noticed people cutting themselves for obtaining Blood, I prefer to spare my strength for some other things..." 'Structure' : "This book is split into two major parts, for the two ages of evilness I like to classify everything in. I consider everything before my coming to this world as the First Age, and my life's work the Second Age. : You can navigate through this book by clicking on the arrows at the bottom, shift clicking will flip through whole sections instead of single pages. At the start of large sections you will see a content table which will contain hyperlinks to its subsections for faster browsing. When you come across recipes, the times that are explained in this book are clickable as a fast reference to the section they are explained in. You will also notice a button at the top left of this book, which will take you to the section above your current one. The button at the top right corner will go back to the previously visited page each time when clicked." 'First Age' 'A Strange New World' 'Introduction' : "I have discovered several strange new things lately. They all give off some eerie vibe, the longer I am around those things, the more I feel accustomed to it... Not all of these thing might be very useful right away, but I might have some ideas to use them for something else." Dark Ore : "This world is filled with all sorts of resources, this I have known for a long time...But today I have made a new discovery, there is an ore in this world, with a somewhat dark shine to it, it makes me think of precious gems, but I sense a very obscure presence within them. Hitting them with an iron pick axe seems to be the minimal requirement to get some of these gems. There also seems to appear some kind of rather strange dust, when I mine them, I'm sure I will find a use for this dust soon enough." 'Darkened Apple' : "As you are reading this book, you might have already come across this item. Combining an Apple and a Dark Gem results in a special Apple that when eaten inflicts large amounts of damage for a certain time. If the entity dies because of this effect, it will leave behind some kind of anomaly. I have yet to discover any uses for this phenomenon..." 'Evil Dungeon' : "While caving, I occasionally encounter these grim rooms with Blood spread all over the floor. These Blood traces are probably caused by the battles of previous explorers with the countless mobs inhabiting these dungeons." 'Dark Temple' : "There seem to be certain structures in this world that were built by some kind of ancient civilization that was able to infuse certain environmental powers into items. These processes however seem to degrade the natural balance of the environment the more this process is used. This is possibly the main reason why that civilization isn't around anymore today… : Using Dark Gems I was able to enhance existing Glass Bottles to be able to contain environmental weather. Throwing such a Weather Container inside the core of such a temple will absorb the current weather into the bottle. : I also discovered that certain items can be empowered using the special properties of thunderstorms. These items can also be empowered when they are directly struck by lightning, but it seems very unlikely to predict where lightning is going to strike, or is it...? : These temples seem emit some kind of energy, maybe I can find some way to detect this and discover new temples in the world?" 'Weather Container Benefits' : "Weather that is contained in these bottles can be reactivated when the bottles are thrown against something. But instead of breaking them, it might be more interesting to use them to craft several other neat items." 'Biome Extract' : "Our world is made up of Biomes, many different variantions exist. Unfortunately, we can not choose the location of these Biomes, or at least not always. : One of the abilities of the Environmental Accumulator is that it can accept special Biome Extract Bottles which it can fill with the Biome the machine is currently placed in. These bottles can be thrown anywhere on the ground to transform that area to the given biome. : One major disadvantage of the Environmental Accumulator is that it will degrade its biome over time, so the bottles coming out of it will become pretty useless. If only there was an alternative way to craft these Biome Extracts without bad effects..." 'Poisonous Libelle' : "It seems that there are some new creatures in this world. This creature appears to be a pretty large type of dragonfly. During the day time it is a rather peaceful creature, but do not be fooled, for if you would venture too close in proximity of this insect, it will try to poison you as though it being some kind of self defense. At night however, this beasty becomes subdued by an ancient evil and kills everything in its path. I deem myself lucky they have no other weapons besides actively looking me up at night to come and poison me. I managed to kill quite a few of these annoying things and carved some interesting poison sacs from their bodies. I have thrown them in a Bucket of Water and the water really absorbs the poison well when I throw in four of these. I have long done the same with Poisonous Potato's as well. It can be useful in a pinch for defending my evil lair... Ehm, I mean house... I named this creature after the dutch word for it's kind, because I did not want to let it be confused with ordinary dragon flies, for obvious reasons..." 'Werewolf' : "Whilest I was exploring this world, I have taken rest in many villages. One of the towns I rested in had a strange looking fellow in it. I started talking to him and it soon struck me he was not as interested in emeralds as the other people in his town. In fact, he started asking more and more questions about the dark ore I had discovered, we talked away hours and hours. He was so keen about getting his hands on them and other objects I have discovered that we ended up trading things for most of the rest of the day. When night had fallen, he took me to his house in the village and he said I was most welcome to spend the night in his spare bedroom. I said I already rented a room at the local inn but thanked him for his kindness anyway. As I crawled into bed in the inn, I took a last glance at the moon, as I usually do before going to sleep and I saw it was a nice full moon. As I closed my eyes, all of a sudden, I heard a loud distressed shout and after that a wolf-like growl. The whole village was looking through their windows and we saw a tall wolf, walking on its hindlegs. Everyone cowered in fear, but I, without fear nor doubt, took up my trusty dagger and gave it a pretty good beating. It was a very strong creature, his fur will make a nice memento to his great fight...When I woke up the next morning to conclude my trading session of the day before, my strange trading friend had taken a leave. There where claw marks all over his house and there was Blood on the floor, I still wonder if the strange wolve ate him... Or if perhaps he was a werewolf, as the villagers gossip on... It looks like I can convert his drops to regular items when just placing them inside a Crafting Table." 'Nether Fish' : "Once upon a time while I was visiting hell, I discovered a block of Netherrack that was a bit harder to break than normally. But after breaking the block, I noticed a little creature popping out and it started to attack me. It lit me on fire and I took some mild damage, luckily I was able to kill it without much trouble." 'Relics' 'Broom' : "It looks like some dungeons and unordinary villagers seem to rarely contain a Broom. At first, it looks like a regular broom to clean your floor with, but when handling it in a certain way, it seems to float. After practicing with it for a while, I was able to control it enough to be able to fly in any direction I wanted while sitting on it." 'Humanoid Flesh' : "You might never have noticed before, but when players die they seem to drop a part of their flesh. Eating it seems to be dangerous, maybe eating it at night-time might be more safe. I wouldn't recommend eating your own flesh though, that's just nasty, try eating one of your friends instead!" 'Enchantments' : "Breaking : This enchantment exists in three stages, it looks like it does exactly the opposite of the Unbreaking enchantment. This doesn't seem very useful, does it? Maybe I should find a way to get rid of this. : Life Stealing : The three stages of this enchant on offensive weapons allows you to steal parts of the life you take from others. : Poison Tip : When applying some poison to your weapons, you have a chance of poisoning your victims.This enchantment exists in three stages. It looks like you can make a basic version of this enchantment by adding a poisonous material to a regular book. : Unusing ''' : I was getting tired of my favorite tools breaking everytime I wasn't paying attention to them. This I why I devised a new enchantment that makes tools unusable when they are about to break, giving myself enough time to repair it to its former glory." Garmonbozia : "This strange spiritual energy seems to take on the physical form of creamed corn. It can sometimes be found in ancient chests or traded with certain villagers. This substance seems to be very rare, as I did not come across it a lot, but its powers are quite useful. Maybe in the future I will be able to produce this energy myself..." '''Items 'Dark Tank' : "Using some Iron, Dark Gems and a piece of Glass, it is possible to construct a strong container that is able to hold fluids. It is possible to place these tanks somewhere, or hold them in your inventory. : When it is placed somewhere, you can right-click which gives it a purple-ish glow and it seems to open up a hole at the bottom of the tank which is able to automatically fill tanks, item containers and players carrying containers underneath it. : Shift + right-clicking with the tank in your hand and not aiming at a block (because you know you will just place the tank down if you would do so) will enable a special mode to make it automatically try to fill any container you are currently holding if it can accept that fluid. It looks like it can hold about sixteen buckets. If that is too limiting for you, these tanks seem to be expandable by placing multiple ones inside a crafting table, no fluids seem to go lost in this process." 'Spikes' : "Using a Dark Gem and a piece of Iron, I was able to create very sharp and durable Spikes. Mobs don't seem to like them very much..." 'Spiked plate' : "Some Spikes and a Plate will result in a plate which will damage any mob walking over it, me and my peers don't seem to take any damage though. The powers of the Dark Gem seems to ensure killing mobs in this process to drop the same things when killed by any player. : For your convenience, they also give off a redstone signal when a mob is taking damage." 'Potentia Sphere' : "Combining several shiny mundane items will result in a sphere that seems to possess some awesome powers, I might discover a way to harness these powers in the near future. It looks like the power can be inverted by using some Dark Gems." 'Dull Dust' : "Combining some Sugar and Gunpowder will result in a weird dust that doesn't seem to be very useful at the moment, hence the name. Although this might change one day." 'Obscured Glass' : "Some people might find regular Glass too bright. Combining some glass with a Dark Gem seems to make a special type of glass that almost completely reduces the amount of light that gets through. I am still able to look through the glass though, very strange..." 'Exalted Crafter' : "Crafting tables can be inconvenient sometimes when at remote locations. It looks like the Crushed Dark Gems give the power to craft things from within your inventory! Attaching some kind of chest to it gives an easy internal inventory, even your Ender Chest seems to work. Power users might be happy with this item, since it can be bound to a hotkey. Using that same hotkey when the gui is open will clear your inventory, and using the hotkey with shift will balance all the items currently inside the grid. There is a toggle button available that allows you to switch between the return targets when shift-removing items from the crafting grid, you can choose between either the inner item inventory or your player inventory. : Striking it with lightning seems to make it bound to reality so that it can't be destroyed or disappear when dropped." 'Vengeance Spirits' 'After Monsters Die' : "Other people find it strange, but I always watch when beasts die. I noticed that they mostly give off some strange dark-purple aura which quickly fades again. : I noticed that I can use some of the Crushed Dark Gem to construct a ring which allows me to fully see those auras of the mobs I kill, though it looks like they can see me as well. They always try to follow me and when they touch me they do some minor damage after which they dissolve into thin air. : Activating the ring gives me some amazing powers but this seems to attract and anger some spirits, although most of these spirits are unrecognizable for some reason..." 'Catching Spirits' : "On some of my adventures I discovered some stranger purple boxes which contained some distorted spirits. It looks like these spirits were captured a long time ago and have since been degrading, I don't think they can be restored to their original state though. : I was able to reverse-engineer these boxes to be able to craft them myself. In this process, I also discovered how to freeze spirits so that they can be absorbed by these boxes. I enhanced the Vengeance Ring with this technology to make a Vengeance Focus that can be used to target spirits and catch them. Maybe I can use these contained spirits for something later..." 'Spirit Protection' : "These spirits can do some nasty damage if you're not careful. I noticed that these spirits seem to be annoyed by Dark Gems, but they still ignore feeling that if they see you. The power of fire and a larger amount of Dark Gems seems to change the way they attack you though. Instead of taking damage, you will now only be a bit more hungry, which might be better than the alternative." ---- 'Second Age' 'The Powers of Blood' : "Everyone knows that Blood is a key element of every living being. Combining the magical properties of Dark Gems and the vitalizing Blood allowed me to come up with some really amazing new tools and machines. Some of my peers say I'm a bit too enthusiastic about this discovery, I guess they're not open-minded enough. : Dark Gems seem to be very open to accept Blood. Tossing one in a pool of Blood results in a Dark Power Gem. Note that you will need at least five source Blood blocks, you will need to do this at least once, in the next chapter I will explain how to more cheaply craft Dark Power Gems. : As we all know, Blood will dry out after a while when it is in a dry area. Using some Flint and Steel on such Hardened Blood will give some Hardened Blood Shards which might come in handy later on. It looks like these shards can also be obtained when cooking such a Hardened Blood block, if you can obtain it in some way ... maybe a soft touch can help? : It appears that Condensed Blood can be found in some rare places. These can be inserted into any Blood-accepting machines to gain half a bucket of extra Blood for your pleasure." 'Blood Infusion' 'Blood Infusion Core' : "This is one of the most profound discoveries based on Blood. Mundane items can be infused with Blood to give the very special and interesting properties. The possibilities are endless, as long as you are not afraid to think a bit out of the box." 'Blood Extraction' : "Using some Spikes, I was able to make a simple utility to obtain some Blood from various places. When killing certain beasts, this item will fill up with Blood when it is somewhere within your inventory. Sometimes you might come across some Blood stains on the ground, a simple shift + right click will put some of the Blood in your extractor. These Blood stains seem to form when something falls to death from a great height, this might come in handy one day… : A simple right click with this item will place one bucket of Blood on the ground. : This will be useful until I find some less manual ways to get my hands on some Blood. : By default, the size of these extractors are a bit limited. But it looks like I can just combine multiple Blood Extractors inside a crafting grid to increase the capacity, it can even be combined with Dark Tanks for even more storage capacity." 'Blood Chest' : "My first simple attempt to infuse items with Blood resulted in a simple chest in which tools can bathe in. This bathing causes damage to the tools to slowly disappear. There is however a minor issue which causes tools to rarely attain bad effects, like the Breaking enchant. I'll certainly discover another way to purify these tools to get rid of these bad effects." 'Blood Infuser' : "After repairing items, I was sure I could take things to the next level. Items that can accept Blood, like the Dark Tanks I introduced before, will be filled with Blood when placed in this machine. Other specific items seem to transform in a special way when filled with Blood, here is a non-exhaustive list of items which can be infused. Giving this machine a redstone signal will pause any running process. : This machine finally allows you to make Dark Power Gems more easily and at a much lower cost." 'Undead Tree' : "I was able to reanimate dead saplings, the trees that grow from this process are remarkable to say the least. They seem to give off a lot of Blood, but the saplings that drop still seem to be dead somehow. Combining the wood with a Dark Gem will result in some sticks which will be useful some day. : Killing a sapling is as simple as shearing a living one in a crafting grid. Is that tree growing in a desert? : Dropping sticks made from this wood always seems to rotate in a certain direction. Could it be pointing to somewhere?" 'Advanced Blood Infusion' : "Soon after my first Blood Infuser was built, I started to think of some optimizations to make the machine faster and more efficient. Using the Crushed Dark Gems I was able to construct materialized Promises which the Blood Infuser actually seems to adhere to, it looks like the machine is actually alive in some way… : Filling a Bowl of Empty Promises with this purple powder and infusing it with Blood will result in a Bowl of Promises of a certain strength. Combining this with a reactant and a mineral promise acceptor which can be created with a significant amount of Blood, will result in a Promise of a certain type. Promises of Tenacity can be created by utilizing organic reactants, this will allow the machine (and maybe others as well) to allow for more Promises and Blood to hold. Promises of Velocity can be used to increase the speed of the machine, while the Productivity Promise will reduce the amount of Blood required to process an item." 'More Blood Infusion Recipes' : "Because of these new Promises of Tenacity, it looks like a whole new world opened to infuse items." 'Evolved Blood Machinery' 'Sanguinary Pedestal' : "I was getting tired of pushing mobs off of cliffs and extracting the Blood, that is why I constructed a device which is able to extract Blood from nearby stained blocks and place it in any nearby tanks. Using some Dark Power Gems, the Blood efficiency of this Blood extraction can be increased. Placing a Spiked Plate on top of it will enhance the capabilities of this place to also absorb the Blood of the beasts it kills and redirect it to the pedestal." 'Purifier' : "After the unfortunate side-effects of the Blood Chest, I decided to design a new machine that is able to remove these bad effects from your tools. Simply by placing a tool with a bad effect inside of this block together with at least one bucket worth of Blood will remove this effect from the item. : An unintended benefit of this machine is that when filling it completely with Blood and placing an enchanted item together with a Blook (which is just a Book infused with Blood), will move a random enchantment from the item to the book, at the cost of three Buckets of Blood. : Recently I noticed that this machine also allows you to remove Potion Effects from living creatures sitting inside of it by filling the Purifier completely with Blood and giving it an Empty Bottle. After a few seconds, the effect will be contained inside the bottle and the creature will be free of it." 'Entangled Chalice' : "When you have as much experience as I have with infusing items with Blood, you will notice that by enhancing a tear of the fearsome Ghast will result in a very special kind of tear. It seems to share all properties when split in half. This gave me the idea to build Entangled Chalices with this tear with the goal of sharing the fluid contents of the chalice with all other chalices that are constructed from the same tear. : Normally, you will get two chalices sharing contents from the crafting recipe, but when replacing the center Gold Ingot in the recipe with an existing chalice, it will expand the tear network to include another chalice. : These chalices can be placed in the world or held in your inventory. Shift + right-click with it in your hand to enable the Omni-Supply mode which will continuously try to fill all containers in your inventory with Blood." 'Colossal Blood Chest' : "Blood Chests are great, throw in your damaged stuff, and they come out repaired. One downside of using that machine is the occasional bad effect your items can get, and it can be quite annoying to continuously clear that effect with your Purifier. : Actually, the disadvantes don't stop there. The Blood Chests has a very small inventory to put your items in, it is slow, has a small tank size and is really slow. Worst of all, my Promises can't even be used to boost the machine! : That is why I created the Colossal Blood Chest! It solves all of the problems I have mentioned As a logical consequence, this machine is a bit bigger than its regular variant. Because of this massive size, I had to make use the strange powers of Undead Planks to be able to hold the structure together. : This Colossal Blood Chest should only be used if you have a lot of items you need to repair at once. The reason for this is that its base Blood usage is higher than the usage of the Blood Chests, but the more items that are being repaired simultaneously, the more efficient this Blood usage becomes. : To build this, make a hollow 3x3x3 structure of Reinforced Undead Planks. For the structure to form, your need exactly one Colossal Blood Chest block somewhere in the structure wall, make sure not to place it in the middle of the structure, as it must remain hollow." 'Sanguinary Environmental Acc.' : "I was getting tired of running to Dark Temples every time I had to accumulate some environment to craft new items. One day, I was so tired of it that I just broke one of the machines standing in there, and to my suprise it dropped a strange new item. : After some research, I was able to use this new item in a new kind of Environmental Accumulator that is able to run on Blood. I was also able to make this machine completely bad-effect proof, so no more biome degradation or random deaths by walking near those temples. : This machine requires a hefty amount of Blood to work, that is why you will need 8 Blood tanks of any type spread around the machine as can be seen in the following image. : This machine will not work without those tanks, smoke effects can be seen at the locations where the tanks are supposed to be placed." 'Tools' 'Introduction' : "Items that use Blood mostly have an internal container that can hold some Blood which can be filled using the Blood Infuser or by activating auto-supply mode on other tools and holding the item to fill in your hand. When using these items, it will drain some Blood. When that item has ran out of Blood, it will try to drain Blood from other containers in your inventory, or it will stop functioning if no such item can be found." 'Blood Pearl of Teleportation' : "Regular Ender Pearls are fun for teleporting around, but this can get quite expensive. Using the powers of Blood, I was able to construct a special Ender Pearl that is completely reusable at the cost of some Blood. It also seems much more potent than regular Ender Pearls, which can only be good.” 'Invigorating Pendant' : “Getting rid of bad potion effects can be a pain. This pendant is able to remove any bad effect at the cost of some Blood. Worse effects cost more Blood. It even seems to extinguish fire, but I wouldn’t recommend swimming around in lava just yet. You will need a special kind of string to craft this, which can be created by combining regular string with a small fragment of gold.” 'Primed Pendant' : “After making the Invigorating Pendant, I started thinking. What if it would be possible to not only remove, but also apply effects? This new pendant is able to hold one Potion, and by using Blood it will continuously apply its effect to you. I noticed that some effects cost more Blood than the others. You can insert new Potions by simply right-clicking with the item.” 'Effortless Ring' : “I was able to construct a special ring that can apply the Promises of Productivity and Velocity which allows you to walk faster, jump higher and step more easily on blocks. Just hold this item anywhere inside your inventory to gain its effects. Note that this step assist can be avoided by holding Shift.” 'Kinecticator' : “This item is able to attract items and experience orbs in a certain area. This area can be changed by right-clicking it, enabling or disabling it is done with a simple shift + right-click. Items that are attracted from nearby consumes little to no Blood, but items from further away will require more Blood. Sneaking will avoid kineticating items. : Reversing the recipe will give you the opposite version of this item which is able to repel items and experience orbs.” 'Sceptre of Thunder' : “I feel oddly at peace when there are thunderstorms. That is why I made a simple tool that can spawn such storms. This item can however be used only once, making this a rather expensive process.” 'Vengeance Pickaxe' : “I’ve discovered a way to reuse the technology from the Vengeance Ring into a pickaxe. This seems to drastically reduce the durability of the pickaxe though. But it has an interesting side-effect that when crafted will have the ability to trigger an enormous Fortune.” 'Gemstone Torch' : “I was able to combine the Burning Gemstone with a Dark Stick to make a special torch that seems to absorb any spawning Vengeance Spirits in its light area. Note that any spirits spawned outside the area will still be able to wander in this area though, but a simple mundane wall should be able to solve that.” 'Rejuvenated Flesh' : “Flesh can be combined with Garmonbozia to make it an infinite source of food. You will however need to supply it with Blood to be able to eat from it.” 'Weapons' 'Vein Sword' : “Short on Blood and always out in the fields attacking mobs? Why not use this sword that will boost the Blood you will get in your Blood Extractor after killing mobs? As a bonus, this sword will provide a default Looting bonus when crafted.” 'Mace of Distortion' : “Holding right-click with this mace will build up a circular sphere around it that, when released, will trigger a force upon all other entities within that sphere knocking them back and causing some damage as long as the mace has enough Blood. Shift + right-clicking it will cycle through the different power levels, each higher level will cause more damage but at the same time cost more Blood.” 'Necromancer Staff' : “Zombies seem to be controllable once you have a skull of some kind. After mounting such a skull on a staff, I discovered that I can spawn zombies that will attack any entity I target for a limited amount of time.” 'Mace of Destruction' : “This is a variant of the Mace of Distortion, the force that is released by this mace is actually a powerful explosion. The longer you charge the mace, the bigger the explosion will be. Increasing the power level of this mace will increase the starting power of the explosion, so you can charge it even more.” 'Abusing Spirits' 'Infusing Spirits' : “Having Vengeance Spirits contained in boxes is not very useful by itself. I theorized that it might be possible to revive the spirits using some Blood…” 'Spirit Furnace' : “I finally succeeded in reviving Vengeance Spirits, or at least partially. The revived spirits seem to be too weak to live in the real world, but they seem to have all the properties and materials of real mobs though. There is however a use for this discovery, when building a large machine that can contain the resulting mob it will, at the cost of a large amount of Blood, revive the spirit and immediately cook it alive. This will result in the drops of these mobs to be collected in the machine’s inventory. It looks like the Box of Eternal Closure can indefinitely be reused without the spirit ever getting out of it. : You will need a bunch of tough blocks, like Dark Bricks infused with some Blood to make sure the spirits can’t get out. You will need to build a cubic structure of these blocks so that the mob you wish to reanimate has room enough to fit in the inside of the structure. A zombie for example is one block wide and two blocks high, so you will need a structure of three blocks wide and four blocks high with a hollow space inside. If the mob you try to contain is very large you might even need to build a structure that is as large as a nine-by-nine, not too shabby! : You will also need a single Spirit Furnace block somewhere in the structure. This block can easily be connected to other inventories or tanks using the known means. You will see a distinct red glow when the structure has been successfully assembled.” 'Spirit Reanimator' : “After the discovery of the Spirit Furnace I was still determined to revive those spirits. To solve the problem of unstable mods I put them inside Eggs, as an attempt to stabilize them. This process still requires some substantial amount of Blood and of course an empty Egg. : Because of this more advanced process, spirits will be completely used up, so only one Egg can be created per spirit. : Some mobs however seem to refuse to enter the Egg, so their spirits will be lost forever.” ---- 'Mod Integrations' 'Baubles' : “The mod that adds several convenient new accessory slots to your player is also able to store the rings and pendants that are offered in this book. They still keep working as if they were inside your inventory. Baubles for everyone!” 'Blood Magic' : “One day I discovered a very strange Blood Orb that must have been owned by some kind of Magician. When using it I felt like I was somehow connected to it. After a while I discovered that it was in fact connected to my Blood stream. By forcing a large amount of Blood though it using the Blood Infuser, I’ve managed to create an item that is both connected to my Blood stream and can be used as a simple container, allowing me to place it in my favorite machines and using it with my items.” 'Not Enough Items' : “All these people keep talking about “Not Enough Items”, which I really don’t understand since I just have “Too Many Items”! But it sounds like the former group seems to understand my knowledge…” 'Thaumcraft' : “I have noticed Thaumaturgy to be a very different kind of magic. It looks like Thaumaturges are very happy when they see items of mine, they always walk around here with their strange hexagons. To please my friends, I have constructed some Veined Scribing Tools which can be used to write with Blood instead of ink. It looks like their Golden Wand Caps can be strengthened a bit by putting them inside a Blood Infuser which gives them a slightly better aspect discount, and who doesn’t love the look of some Blood on a wand?” 'Tinkers’ Construct' : “Tools, tools and tools! It seems to be all these folks think about. Using nothing but these tools must damage them severely, luckily they have the Blood Chest to repair them! 'WAILA' : “What are you looking at, you ask? You should be able to tell, really.” ---- Index Not included since that would be pointless. Trivia *Not including blank pages, there are 233 pages in the Origins of Darkness Book. **Including blank pages, there are 273 pages. *The total word count of the Origins of Darkness book comes to 6114 words, not including the page numbers at the bottom or the any of the tables of contents. Category:Evilcraft